Collide
by Hawk-MAD
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: A cruel twist of Fate. A terribly fatal accident that forever altered the lives of four people. How much can one event change your life? You'd be surprised. One night, One crash, One Hundred outcomes.
1. Chapter 1: Crash and Burn

**Title: Collide**

**By: Hawk-MAD**

**Summary: In a freak car accident, Prince Sky kills his best friend and his only love. Who will help him re-build his shattered soul?**

**Genre: Drama/Romance (the romance is only near the end of the story)**

Hi! Welcome to my freaky world of….FREAKYNESS! I reallydon't mind if you flame, cuz I am a psycho pyromaniac that has an alternate personality! Bwahahahahahahaha! So…I'll go on with the disclaimer now…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did, I would have forced the girls to eat fat long ago. I don't even own Pepto-Bismol! Sad isn't it?**

**(P.S. This is my first Fanfic, so don't kill me if it stinks.)**

Chapter One: Crash and Burn

It was dark that night. Bloom subconsciously tightened her arms around Brandon's torso as they raced down the street to Alfea College on his levi-bike. She knew that if any of her friends saw her, she would have been in a lot of trouble. After all, here she was, on a levi-bike with Stella's boyfriend, driving home from a rather wild party.

It wasn't what it looked like, though. Brandon was merely giving Bloom a ride back to school and nothing more. She'd gone to the party with Sky, but halfway in he'd left due to a stomachache. Bloom had stayed behind a little longer before asking Stella if she could borrow her boyfriend to give her a ride home.

Bloom sighed as she remembered the look on Sky's face when he left. His face was pale, and his eyes had the look of disorientation and guilt. Dark bags had formed under his blue eyes. Definitely not his finest look.

Suddenly, the bike swerved violently to the side, interrupting her thoughts. Bloom screeched at the top of her lungs and squeezed Brandon even tighter. Brandon, however, was laughing like a maniac.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" he howled.

"Are you sure you only had one beer, you jerk?" she yelled at the brown haired driver, not at all amused.

"Come on", he said, "you were starin' into space like a zombie! I had to do something to snap you out of it"

"You could have called my name!" she yelled thumping his shoulder rather hard. The pressure caused Brandon to swerve even more violently. Bloom screamed again and started muttering prayers under her breath, while Brandon cackled like an insane hyena.

"Keep your eyes on the road, psycho!" she screeched, as she pounded his back with all her might.

"Hey, that hurts" he called over to her. He peeked over to look at her for a second.

Bloom returned his stare, until out of the corner of her eyes she saw a speeding car heading right toward them. Bloom sucked in a breath and prepared for impact. Brandon looked back at the road.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he turned sharply to the right to avoid hitting the car, which caused them to nearly crash into a lamppost. At the last second, Brandon made a sharp left. It was too sharp. The biked toppled over.

The impact with the ground caused the knee of Blooms pants to rip. Blood seeped from a slash on her elbow and her head was killing her from where she'd hit it on a rock. Brandon, on the other hand, having learned the correct way to fall with minimal amount of damage, was much better off. His shoulder would be bruised in the morning, but it was nothing permanent.

For Bloom, all of this was too much for her. Raising herself onto her knees, she started crying. Brandon pushed himself up and crawled over to his best friend's girlfriend. He'd always thought of Bloom as his little sister, and he hated to see his family cry.

He pulled her into a warm hug, and started to murmur soothing words. Bloom mumbled something illegible into his shirt.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Maybe I should flag down a bus", she repeated.

Brandon couldn't let Bloom do that. Not only did buses have all sorts of creeps on them at this time of night, but Sky would kill Brandon of he found out that he'd let Bloom go on one, literally.

"How about I just go at the speed limit", he reasoned.

Bloom thought about this for a few seconds before nodding her head in approval. Brandon helped Bloom to her feet and onto the bike again. This time, he went below the speed limit, allowing Bloom to get some of her nerve back.

Bloom sighed contently. All had been going well for the past fifteen minutes, and they only had about five minutes left to drive. Bloom looked to left as they entered an intersection and screamed for the last time.

Coming at them was another levi-bike going well over the speed limit. Brandon was going under the speed limit. There was not enough time for Brandon to speed up or the other bike to slow down. Impact was inevitable.

Bloom knew what she had to do. Raising her arms, she pointed one hand at Brandon and another at the other driver.

"Protecorgaus!" she yelled the spell. Two orange balls of energy sprung from her hands and entered the two boys' chests. The energy wrapped itself around their vital organs, protecting them from harm.

Suddenly, Bloom felt the impact of the other bike on her body, and she knew no more.

**Five minutes earlier…**

Prince Sky raced down the streets on his levi-bike, eager to get back to the party before Bloom left. When Sky had gotten home, he'd taken some Pepto-Bismol and lay down for a few minutes. Now, he was ready to see Bloom again.

Sky knew he was going way over the speed limit, but the thought of seeing Bloom was too tempting. And besides, no one drove at this time of night.

As he was about to enter an intersection, Sky heard a noise to the left. Looking over, he saw a bunny hopping by. When he looked up again, he saw another bike enter the intersection. He was driving right at it. Sky knew from levi-bike races that he would never slow down in time, nor would the other bike be able to speed up. They were going to crash.

Sky saw the passenger on the bike pointed her arm at his chest. A ball of energy entered his chest right in the center.

"She didn't do the spell on herself," he thought vaguely as their bikes came closer. Sky felt the impact of the other bike. He was sent flying off of his bike, and everything went black.

**TBC…**

**Ha! It's a cliffy! I'm soooooo evil. Muahahahahahahaha! Errrrrrr…yeah. BEWARE OF THE EVIL CHIPMUNK WARLORDS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Crazy in Love

**Hello! **

WELCOME TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY FREAKINESS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Flames and anonymous reviews are welcome now! YAAAAAAAAY! I LIKE PINK WEASELS! Reviewer responses: XeedGuilmon: You'll see who gets to comfort Sky (good guesses)! But not on this chapter! musagirl15: Glad to see you like it so far. Yeah, a lot of my stories will have a sad theme to them. samemopinkwinx: I'm glad you think I'm funny (seriously, the chipmunks are everywhere)! But, umm, about making no one die... this story will have death in it later...that's just how I planned it...sorry...

I can't believe that I got THREE reviews AND I'm on TWO people's Fav's lists ALREADY!

**Title: Collide**

**Author: Hawk-MAD**

**Summary: In a freak levi-bike accident, Prince Sky kills his best friend and his only love. Who will help him re-build his shattered soul?**

**Genre: Drama/Romance (the romance is only near the end of the story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did, I would have forced the girls to stop dressing like hookers long ago.**

**Note: I'm making up last names for the characters because I don't know the character's last names. Deal with it, people!**

AND NOW, **ON WITH THE FANFICCY**!

**Chapter Two: Crazy In Love**

Sky woke up an hour later in a white room. He was in the hospital (A.N. Gee, I wonder why?).

"What am I doing here?" he thought as he lifted a hand to his bandaged head. He could remember leaving a party with Bloom…. No not with Bloom…Alone. Why? Had they had a fight? No, he'd been sick. Sky struggled to remember. He'd felt better; he'd been going back to the party. A bike had crashed into him….No...he'd crashed into a bike…. And then………Oh crap. Sky snapped into an upright position, only to have pain lace up his back. He fell back onto his pillows with a yelp. His cries alerted the attention of a nearby nurse, who rushed over.

Sky's head was spinning, he felt so dizzy. "What happened to the other people on the bike?" he panted out to the nurse. Her look of confusion slowly turned to sadness. Turning to her left, she beckoned for a young looking doctor who was tending to a patient. He came over with a questioning look on his face. The nurse whispered something into his ear. The doctor's face twisted into a look sadness and understanding. He whispered something back to the nurse. She nodded and went over to a bed on Sky's right. Sky craned his neck to see who was on it, but it was surrounded by thick a baby-blue curtain.

Sky turned to face the doctor, who was now standing over his bed.

"What happened to the other people?" He repeated, a little louder this time, his head was a little clearer. The doctor gave a loud sigh. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"The boy and girl were both pierced with hoover shards from the bike", he said gravely. Sky's mind went reeling again.

The hoover on a levi-bike was a thin glass-like material on the bottom of the bike. It was what gave the levi-bike its levitation. It acted as an anti-magic if it came in contact with blood, making it very dangerous to victims of a crash. This also made it an anti-medication, as all medicines in Magix were magic-based. Riders, by law, had to wear special protective gear in case of a wreck, but it wasn't a very well enforced law and boys hardly ever bothered to put it on, except for levi-bike races.

Sky had been wearing the protective gear, though, which was why the shards hadn't hit him. He'd thought Bloom would get a kick out of him coming to a party in a lime-green bodysuit. The boy and girl obviously hadn't been wearing the gear. This meant that they would be able to get practically no medical attention. What had he done to them?

"The girl is a fairy", the doctor continued.

Guilt grew like a bubble inside Sky's gut. Hoovers reacted especially violently on fairies. They were made of magic, after all. The toxin would slowly shut down the girl's body until she died.

"The boy also broke his neck in the crash. He's paralyzed from the neck down"

Tears were starting to form in Sky's eyes. How much damage did he do in one night?

"How long do they have left?" he choked out. With the toxins in their blood, the boy and girl wouldn't be able to live for more than a month. He'd learned that in Survival class.

"The girl is unconscious right now. She'll have roughly ten minutes to live after she wakes up. The boy also out cold. He'll have about three weeks"

Sky's breath caught in his throat. These people had such a short time to live.

Now came the time to ask a question that Sky knew he would regret. It had been eating at him since the time he'd woken up. Half of him wanted to ask it, but the other half had rather not known. Well, it was now or never.

"Who are they?" he asked quietly.

The doctor shook his head. "We're not sure. None of them had any identification on them. From the looks of it, they are high-school students. Most likely from Alfea and Red Fountain"

Sky winced. These people were his age, and most likely he knew them.

"We were hoping that you could identify them for us" he said, apology written on his face. Sky nodded in agreement. The request made sense. After all, Sky went to Red Fountain, so chances were that he would be able to identify the Red Fountain boy at least. But still, he didn't look forward to this. He was going to have to face his victims, even if they were unconscious. And what if they were people he was close to? But he had to do it, for what little honor he had left.

"Ok", Sky agreed

The doctor motioned for the nurse to come back. She returned with a pair of crutches at hand.

"What the hell do I need to those for?" he thought, raising an eyebrow at the doctor. The doctor pointed at Sky's right leg. It was in a cast.

"Oh" Sky responded. In all the confusion, Sky hadn't taken a moment to check out his injuries. Sky felt his face. He felt bumps on it; scabs. They were all over his face. His right forearm was bandaged up to his elbow, and blue bruises and brown scabs danced all the way up to his shoulder. Hi whole left arm was bandaged, even his palm. It hurt the tiniest bit to breath, so there was probably a bruise on his chest. Most possibly, it was from the orange energy that girl had hurled at him. His right leg was in a cast (a nice blue one). His left leg was uninjured except for a nasty looking gnash running up his calve and thigh, disappearing under his green hospital gown.

"I really did a number on myself" he thought, as a way of distraction. He knew that the boy and girl would be a lot worse off than himself.

The nurse helped him to get the crutches firmly in his hands and under his armpits (A/N. I love that word!). She then helped him onto his left leg. Pain immediately shot up both his arms and back. Sky grunted and swayed slightly. The nurse grabbed both his shoulders to steady him.

"Do you need a wheelchair?" she asked softly. Sky shook his head no. Wasn't he a Red Fountain student after all? He was trained to be able to take pain. Besides, riding in a wheelchair would rip the last of his tiny bit of pride to shreds. The nurse looked concerned, but shrugged her shoulders.

"This way", she said as she walked over to the bed that was covered in the baby blue curtain. Sky gritted his teeth and hobbled over as best as he could.

"I'm warning you", she said when he reached the bed (A/N. I rhymed!), "The boy isn't in the best condition. If you do know him, this will be very shocking. Can you handle this right now with your current injuries?" Sky nodded his head.

"I have to know" he replied. The nurse furrowed her eyebrows at his answer.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I could do this when you are feeling better" Her words hit Sky like a sledgehammer. He could do this _later_. He could face those people _later_. The offer was very tempting, and Sky nearly took it, but in the back of his mind, his father's old saying came back to him; _get it over with, idiot!_ Sky knew he would have to do this anyway, so why put off his fate, just do it now and get it over with!

"I need to know who they are", he repeated, strongly this time. The nurse shook her head, but opened the curtain anyway.

Sky let out a cry. The boy had brown hair that was combed to flop over his left eye. Even in sleep he had that trait-mark smirk. His eyes flickered slightly, revealing mud-brown eyes. There was no doubt about it. Lying in front of Sky was his best friend, Brandon.

Brandon looked terrible. His face and neck were covered in cuts and bruises. Many of the cuts on his neck had an orange twinge around them, from where the hoover shards had buried themselves. Blood plastered Brandon's once floppy hair to his face. A respirator tube was stuck into his neck, helping him to breath. The rest of his body was covered with a pale green blanket, shielding Sky from whatever other harms he had inflicted on Brandon.

Tears flowed freely down Sky's cheeks. There was Brandon, bruised and beaten. Brandon, his protector, his shield, his best friend, was lying before him.

"Oh shit, Brandon, what did I do to you?" he choked, "I've killed my best friend" It took all of Sky's etiquette-training to stop him from grabbing Brandon and shaking him until he woke up and told him this was all a bad dream. Instead, Sky resigned himself to standing beside him and crying. A warm hand placed itself across his shoulders.

"You do know him then?" the nurse whispered.

"His name is Brandon Smith (A/N. does anyone know their last names?)" Sky said between sobs and gasps "He goes to school with me"

"Who are his parents?" the nurse asked.

Sky opened his mouth to speak, but his words were stopped by a choked sob. He'd just remembered how many people were affected by death. Brandon's family, his family, his friends, Brandon's friends, his friends' families, his kingdom, were all going to feel the pain of Brandon's death in three weeks time. The victim of death was never the only person who felt pain. This thought would haunt Sky's mind forever.

"Oh crap", he thought, "What will happen to Stella? What will Bloom think? Will they ever forgive me? What about their friends and my friends? What have I done to all these people? What have I done to myself?"

"Sir, what are his parent's names?" the nurse's voice sent Sky crashing back to reality.

"Their names are Juliet and Joseph Smith" he replied, feeling sick. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the nurse write the information down on a notepad.

"What number can I reach them at?" she asked.

It took Sky a few tries to get the number out. He felt like he was going to throw-up any second.

"You should also call Stella Jones's cell-phone" he whispered and he gave her the number. The nurse wrote all the information down. Looking at Sky forlorn face, she patted his shoulders.

"Do you want to see the girl?" she asked quietly. Sky wasn't sure if he could take it, but the words of his father rang in his head; _get it over with, idiot._ So Sky nodded his head yes. The nurse led him past Brandon's bed and over to one with a lime-green curtain surrounding it.

Sky sucked in a deep breath, and prepared for impact. The nurse slowly drew open the curtain. In some last-minute cowardice, Sky turned to look at the girl's feet, which were covered in a crimson blanket. He just wasn't ready to see her face yet.

"Take a deep breath", he thought, "We'll do this one step at a time" Slowly, his gaze traveled up the girl's legs. He let out a small gasp when he reached her stomach. Flowing down the girl's body was wavy-orange hair.

It was just like _her_ hair, but it couldn't have been. _She'd_ been safe at the party, right? There was only one way to find out. Sky personally, didn't want to know anymore. But he had to know. He had to know the extent of the damage he'd done. Sucking in a deed breath, he ventured a look at her face. After what he saw, he felt that he would never breathe again.

"NO!" He screamed. His crutches would no longer hold him up. He let go of them and fell to his knees, forgetting the pain and buried his face in the girl's belly. More specifically, he buried his face in Bloom's belly. The blanket muffled his cries and screams. There was the girl he'd given up his marriage with Diaspro for.

He'd killed his best friend and his girlfriend. Life had no meaning anymore. Sky didn't know what to do or where to turn. Death seemed to be the only option at this point; to just die and wait for Bloom to join him.

Burying his face in the blanket wasn't allowing him much air. Sky knew that he would have to come up to take a breath soon, if he wanted to live, that is. Sky didn't want to live anymore.

He didn't get up. He vaguely wondered, as he started to get dizzy and black spots began appearing before his eyes, what hell would be like, as he now believed he would be going there when he died. He felt the nurse's hands on his shoulders, trying to pull him up from the blanket. Sky had no problem pushing her petite body away. His lungs felt as if the fires of hell resided in them, and his brain screamed for oxygen. A red haze slowly filled his sights.

"Good", he thought, "I can go to hell and get my punishment soon". He heard the nurse screaming for help in the background. Suddenly, strong arms grabbed him, and forced him off the bed. His brain, sensing the air, forced Sky to open his mouth and take a breath of life-giving oxygen. His mind instantly cleared.

"No", he thought, "I need to die. I _need_ to get my punishment". Sky began to yell and struggle against the two muscular men holding him back (A/N. He might be a _little_ suicidal at this point).

"Sir, calm down" one of them said.

"NO", Sky screamed, "I NEED TO GET MY PUNISHMENT, NOW!" And when he was done with his punishment in hell, he could go join Bloom in heaven. Suddenly motivated, battle training instantly kicked in. Sky swung his right leg (the one in the cast) behind him, hitting one of his captors in the crotch. The man loosened his grip, allowing Sky to swing his right arm free. His hand formed a first, and he brought it back down in a vicious backhand, sending the man sprawling on the floor.

His entire arm felt as if it was shattered, but that didn't stop him from smashing his fist into the other man's face. The man's grip on his left arm instantly slackened, allowing Sky to break free completely.

In all the confusion, Sky forgot his leg was broken and tried to stand on both legs. Needless to say, Sky felt a lot of pain and ended up dragging himself around the room.

"Now", he thought, "Where shall I get my punishment?" He looked around. There it was, on the ground, a switchblade that had fallen out of one of his captor's pockets. Sky hated to think of what this man did after work that he had to carry a switchblade around.

He reached out a hand, and grasped the cool wooden handle and easily switched open the blade with an expert flick of his wrist. He wondered which part of his body to stab that would kill him the quickest. He finally decided that driving the knife into his brain would work sufficiently. He positioned his hand above his head, with the point of the knife facing downward.

"All right, hell, here I come", he whispered and prepared himself to drive the knife into his scull. Suddenly, Sky felt a pinch in his shoulder, and all his limbs became immobile instantly. The world around him started to melt into blackness.

"I didn't kill myself", Sky thought, "Someone else did that for me". The world became darker and darker, as Sky readied himself for his punishment, and eventually, his reuniting with Bloom.

**TBC… I suppose I'll leave it at that! Sorry about Sky's current state of mind, but he always struck me as an overly melodramatic person. Until next time my dear friends! BEWARE OF THE CHIPMUNKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Where Are You?

**Hi, it's the psychopath called Hawk-Mad here again! I have finally found the time, in between fighting the EVIL CHIPMUNK WARLORDS OF DOOM, to actually write this Chapter! If you thought last chapter was weird, wait until you see this one! Ready or not, here's the third chapter of COLLIDE! Pink Weasels!**

**Summary: In a freak levi-bike accident, Prince Sky kills his best friend and his only love. Who will help him re-build his shattered soul?**

**Genre: Drama/Romance (the romance is only near the end of the story)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did, I would have forced the girls to stop chasing boys and get a life long ago.**

**Chapter 3: Where Are You?**

Stella was currently dancing with a random boy she had picked up at the party. There was nothing going on between those two, though. Stella just needed someone to entertain her until Brandon got back from dropping Bloom off at Alfea.

The music beat was fast. The air smelled of alcohol and sweat. There were so many people packed into the small room that everyone was pressed against each other. This was just how Stella liked her parties, wild and crowded.

Stella started to giggle when her dance partner "accidentally" fell into her.

"You big silly", she accused him, as he righted himself. Ok, so she'd had some beer. So what? It wasn't enough to get her drunk, only enough to get her a bit loose. He sheepishly grinned back at her, and resumed dancing. Stella raised her arms in the air and moved her feet faster and faster with the beat. Sweat poured down her body.

Finally, the song ended. A slow dance came on, signaling for Stella to move from the dance-floor. She may dance with random boys for fast dances, but slow ones were reserved for Brandon.

"Speaking of which…." She murmured as she looked at her watch. It read 7am. What the? Oh, that's right; she had broken her watch when she'd accidentally spilt some beer on it. Oh well, it was only $4,000. Her father would be able to buy her another one easily.

But that didn't matter at the moment, right now she needed to find out what time it was. She looked around for a clock on the wall. There wasn't one to be seen. Craning her neck, she spotted her dance partner at the food-table. Typical boy. Well, maybe he had the time.

"Hey", she said when she caught up to him, "Do you have the time?"

He looked at his watch-less wrist. "It seems to be a freckle past a hair" he stated, and started to laugh hysterically at his own corny joke as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Note to self: find better dance partner", she muttered as she smacked herself on the forehead.

When she removed her hand, she noted that her partner was still laughing. How much had this guy had to drink? If Stella's watch had been working, she'd have started to time him by now. But she didn't have a watch, and she really needed the time, so she folded her arms and waited for him to complete his little laughing fit.

Brandon stirred in his bed. Damn, he had one hell of headache. And an itchy neck. A _really itchy_ neck.

The pain in his forehead threatened to blind him. Brandon closed his eyes tightly, and tried to remember something from survival class about headaches. What had the Professor said? It was so hard to remember. Shit, these headaches made it hard as hell to think! Wait! He remembered now, he had to concentrate on the central point of pain. That would supposedly subside the headache long enough for you to think of a plan or summon medical aid.

Brandon wasn't sure if this would work since he'd never had a headache this bad before, but he had to try, because medical attention sounded _really_ good right now.

"Alright, concentrate on the central point", he thought to himself, "That's right, concentrate- I wonder what Stella looks like in a bathing suit- No, concentrate damn it!"

Slowly, the pain in his head subsided to a dull throb. It was just enough for Brandon to look at his surroundings.

"Let's see, white ceiling, blue curtains, green blanket…….Why is this familiar? Let me think…….. Damn I'm in the hospital again!"

The hospital was not Brandon's favorite place in the world. He'd broken his arm once and needed some surgery on it. The doctors had nearly taken his kidney out instead! There had been other incidents too. Like the time they'd switched his medicine with some other kid's. Or the time they took him into a mental ward because they mixed his files up with some kid who was schizophrenic. Over all, this was not the place to be if you were Brandon.

But on the other hand, hospitals had _plenty_ of medical attention. Most likely they'd have something for his headache. Hopefully.

Brandon looked around for a nurse, or a doctor, heck _anyone _would have helped right now. There was no one to be seen. Well, it was kind of hard to see someone when a blue curtain was surrounding your bed! Damn!

Wait, wasn't there supposed to be a button on the bed to summon a nurse? Yeah, and if memory served……it should be on the right side. Bingo!

There was a bright red button on the side of his bed. Brandon craned his neck to see it better. That was when he noticed the respiration tube sticking out of his neck.

"WTF?" he thought "Why do I have a tube sticking out of my neck? Isn't that for people with breathing problems?" Brandon lifted his arm to take the tube out of his neck. It was really creepy after all. Well, Brandon tried to lift his arm, that is. One problem. It wouldn't move.

Brandon blinked in confusion. He tried to lift his hand again. It still was motionless on the bed. Maybe there was something wrong with his arm. Brandon tried to lift his other arm. It was just as useless. Come to think of it, Brandon couldn't feel anything past his neck. He tried to move his right leg. Useless. He tried to move his left leg. Still useless. He tried wiggling his toes and fingers. Nothing moved at all.

Brandon was starting to panic. "Why can't I move?" he asked himself, "What's wrong with me?" Brandon's headache came back suddenly. The pain coupled with his recent discovery was too much to bear at once.

"Arg! Somebody help me! I can't move and my head is killing me!" No one came. "ARG! SOMEBODY, ANYBODY, HELP ME! PLEASE! HEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Five minutes later, and Stella was still waiting for her partner to stop laughing. She wasn't worried. After all, Brandon had been so drunk once that he'd had a laughing fit for seven minutes!

But by the time Stella had been waiting for what she figured was fifteen minutes, she started edging away from him, however. Anyone who laughed for fifteen minutes straight had to be insane, or so Stella thought.

"Note to self: When looking for dance partner, don't look for wild look in eye. Said person might be psychotic", she muttered as she searched the party for someone who might have the time.

Another fast song had started to play, but Stella didn't bother to get her partner. She'd already given up on him, and she _really_ needed to know the time.

Thanks to her platform shoes, Stella could easily see above everyone at the party, making finding a person with a watch easy. There was one slight problem with this strategy. No one in sight had a watch on. Was this a conspiracy or something? Was she meant to never find out what time it was? Had she broken a really important clock in a past life, and now she was paying for it? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a random boy bumped into her, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, you big lummox! Don't you know who I am!" she yelled at the boy, who didn't hear her and was dancing away.

"Yeah, you'd better run, buster! You are so lucky my boyfriend isn't here to kick your ass!" Ok, so Stella liked her parties wild and crowded, but this party was really pushing the envelope! Pushing herself up, and dusting herself off, Stella resumed her search for a watch, or clock, or even a sundial! Suddenly, another random person bumped into her, knocking her to the ground again.

"Ugh!" she screamed, as she picked herself off the floor for the second time, "That's it! I'm going to wait _outside_ for Brandon to come back!" After giving her pusher a rather cold and haughty stare, she shouldered her way through the crowd, to the door. Shouts of "Princess coming through" and "Don't touch the skirt, do you know how much it cost me?" rung throughout her departure.

After what seemed like ages and ages of pushing people out of the way and then yelling at them for daring to touch her favorite blue skirt, Stella finally made it to the door. She grasped the cold-metal handle, and pushed it open, stepping out into the warm spring night. All anger and frustration instantly left her. Stella took a deep breath, allowing all of stale party-air to leave her grateful lungs, where the air was promptly replaced by the warm and sweet smell of flowers freshly budding.

A full moon lit up the sky. It was so bright, that she wanted to dance under its glow. The moon was, after all, on of the things that Stella got her power from. She smiled to herself. It was springtime, Stella's favorite time of year (because it was warm enough to wear her favorite mini-skirts, and the flowers could match her outfits).

Stella walked along the small, grassy lawn, looking for a place to sit down and wait for her "snookums". The grass she walked on was soft and springy, perfect to do a cartwheel on, which was exactly what she did. As she was straightening herself up again, with a giggle, she spotted a small wooden bench to sit on, under a cherry tree. She walked, or rather, skipped over to it and sat down, basking in the Moon's intense glow (A.N. Yeah, Stella's felling a little whimsical because of drinking that beer. She's semi-drunk). She brought her light-blue purse up to her lap and began to rummage around in it, looking for her handheld mirror and her favorite lipstick. The purse had been a gift from Brandon for their one-year anniversary.

Stella couldn't find her lipstick, but she did find her cell-phone. Guess what? Her cell-phone told time (in bright blue numbers!). Stella was about ready to wail at the irony of it. She had spent all that time looking for a clock, and she could have just gotten out her cell-phone to see the time! Stella shook her head at her forgetfulness, it was such an embarrassment! Flipping open the phone, she looked at the top right hand corner for the time, but upon seeing it, she wrinkled her nose in disbelief.

Her phone could _not_ be saying that it was one o'clock in the morning, could it? That made absolutely _no_ sense, because Brandon had left with Bloom at ten o'clock. That would mean Brandon had been gone for three hours, even though it took only about an hour to get to Alfea and back! What was Brandon doing? Stella frowned. When he got back he had a lot of explaining to do!

Nurse Jane (the nurse from the last chapter) stood in front of the hospital's phone. Why did she have to get all the cruddy jobs? There were plenty of people around the hospital that had nothing to do, so why was it she that had to call the parents of Brandon Smith and inform then of the accident?

The boy had been so devastated when he'd seen Brandon Smith in that hospital bed. She could only imagine what the parents would be like, when they found out that their son had only about three weeks to live.

Hesitantly, she placed her hand on the phone and pulled it off the crook. Her right hand held the receiver to her ear, as her left hand dialed the phone-number the boy had given her. The phone began to ring loud and low into her ear. She secretly hoped that the phone would go to machine, so she wouldn't have to face the soon to be torn parents.

_Ring………Ring……….Ring……R- Click. _The phone picked up on the fourth ring. A woman's sleep-groggy voice spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding slightly grumpy (it was one in the morning, after all).

"Hello", Jane responded, trying her best to sound professional, "This is Nurse Jane, from Magix's General Hospital. I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning your son"

"Huh? Ok- wait a second…WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" the woman on the other end screamed into Jane's ear, as her words finally sunk into her sleepy body.

"I'm afraid that-", Nurse Jane tried to tell this woman, Juliet Smith, about her son's accident, but Juliet interrupted her.

"Let me get my husband on the phone", said the now half hysterical woman. Jane gulped. If this woman was already half-hysterical, she hated to she what she would be like when she found out about Brandon's condition. In the background, Jane could hear Juliet's efforts to wake her husband.

"Joseph", Juliet said, "Joseph, wake up". Another, masculine, voice answered her.

"Huh, what? What is it, Juliet, that you have to wake me up at 1:00 in the morning!" Joseph Smith demanded of his wife.

"I'm sorry, Joe, but a nurse from Magix's Hospital is on the phone, she said something happened to Brandon!" the hysterical wife replied.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SON?" he thundered.

Jane heard a button on the phone click. She winced; they had put her on speakerphone. Now she would have to hear both of the parents' reactions when they heard about what exactly had happened to Brandon. Once again, Jane questioned why she had been chosen to call these parents.

"Alright, nurse, tell me what happened to my son", Joseph said, obviously trying to contain his emotions. Jane took a deep breath and replied to him. In a tremulous voice, she told him about the levi-bike accident that night. She explained to them that two of the three people involved in the crash were in critical condition, one of them being Brandon. And quite by accident, she informed them of the hoover shards embedded in Brandon's neck, and how he only had three weeks to live. That was a big mistake.

"MY SON HAS _HOW_ MANY WEEKS TO LIVE!" Joseph screamed, while Jane could also hear Juliet in the background crying her head off.

"Why my son?" she screamed and wailed over and over again, "Why, Why, Why, WHY?" Jane had to gulp down tears of her own. This was _exactly_ why she hated to be the one to make phone calls to the family. No matter how many times she did it, she could never get used to the pictures of the family after the funeral of the victim. She always thought about the Birthdays they would miss, and the other Holidays, depending on the planet.

"I-I-I-I think you should come to the hos-hos-hospital as soon as you c-c-c-can", Jane stammered to the family, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Why did she have to care so much?

"Sure", Joseph replied to her, his voice becoming very thick. Jane could hear Juliet moaning to herself in the background, "We'll be there in an hour or two, possibly three".

"See you in an hour or so", Jane whispered, as tears were coming even more frequently down her cheeks. Why must the good die young? With trembling fingers, she hung up the phone again. She wiped her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to calm down. She still had one more call to make.

Jane questioned her sanity at even _becoming_ a nurse. There was so much pain involved, and she was so sensitive. When her paycheck came in for the month, Jane was going to take a nice and long vacation. When she came back, she would look for a different job. Maybe she would be a teacher! All she had to do now was make one more phone-call.

Jane was secretly relieved that the boy had not said the name of the girl that was involved in the accident. That would mean Jane would have had to call another family, which would result in more tears and emotions. Once again, Jane pulled the phone off its crook and prepared to call Stella Jones.

"We are the Winx. We are the Winx. Come join the club. We are the Winx!" Stella's ring-tone sounded throughout the night. Stella frowned; Musa had been messing with her ring-tones again. She flipped open the phone and looked at the number. It wasn't one that she recognized. It was probably one of her fan-girls asking for fashion advice again. She wondered whether or not to answer the call, but at the third round of the theme song, she decided to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked cheerfully.

"Hello", a young feminine voice answered, "Is this Stella Jones?"

"Yep, that's me!" Stella replied, smiling to herself. This girl sounded so timid.

"This is Nurse Jane, from Magix's General Hospital", the woman stated, "I'm afraid I have some bad news concerning Brandon Smith".

And with one phone-call, Stella's life shattered into a million pieces.

**TBC………**

**So, didn't I say it would be freaky? You all are probably wondering what happened to Sky. Don't worry you'll find out in the next chapter. BEWARE OF THE EVIL CHIPMUNKS OF DOOM, AND THEIR ALLIES, THE BUTLERS! BEWARE!**

**Reviewers:**

**XeedGulimon- saves you from the chipmunks of DOOM Beware! The chipmunks are everywhere! EVERYWHERE!**

**G-Queen- Yep, this is my first fic! Beams with pride I never thought of myself as deep…I just thought I was insane. Hmmmm deep is a pretty word!**

**ChibiHorsewoman- I mentioned you this time! Hurray for me! Sky isn't gonna pair up with Mirta, no it will be someone else and boy do I pity the fool that I chose.**

**Musagirl15- I will keep writing! I SWEAR IT ON MY RED SQUIRREL AMY!**

**Luckyroze20- Yes, I will kill Bloom. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough, cough. Hmmmmm, about Sky doing black magic………STORY IDEA! Thanks!**

**Clueless97- I'm glad you like my psychopathic ideas! I agree about the levi-bikes, but that's manufacturers for ya! **

**DragonloverG-T- I WILL NEVER SEE A PSYCHOLOGIST! NEVER, NEVER!**

**PurpleNova823- hides behind red squirrel army I updated, I updated! Please don't get gulp freaky on me!**

**Hawk-EVB- Huggles Beta You reviewed! I feel loved! But, seriously, what the bloody hell were Yami and Yugi doing there! Doesn't Yami have to yell DESTINY somewhere? An' doesn't Yugi need to miraculously save the world from THE ULTIMATE EVIL of the week? Our planet is in serious trouble if our fate is left in the hands of those two! But I'm glad you love my story, anyway!**

**Hawk-Pichu- Oh no, not you again! I'm glad you like my story! I'm not insane for nothin' you know!**


End file.
